


The Unspoken Inbetween

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Introspection, M/M, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Magnus has always been a talker. In light of things he'd learned from being with Camille, he's honed those skills even further in the last century or so, and he's used them extensively in his relationship with Alec. But sometimes, there are other ways to communicate.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Unspoken Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough, tough day with lots of physical pain, and this was a lovely escape from that. It must have been the fic deities taking mercy on me, because - for once - the title came to me first!

Magnus has always been a talker. Silver-tongued, some have called him, others opting for different choices. Deceitful. Quick-witted. Cunning. One who thinks on his feet. Though Magnus doesn’t see it that way, he can understand why others might. He certainly has talked himself out of a few tight spots and tough scrapes. Even with his friends, he’s an oversharer.

It’s a skill he’s invested in over the last century or so, one he’s worked to improve and refine. He’s learned a great deal from Camille, most of it negative, and the value of honest communication is right up there, though that lesson has mostly come from experiencing the downsides to a _lack_ of honesty, communication, kindness, and many other positive qualities.

In a way, Magnus has been preparing for his next love for a hundred years, though he hadn’t known how they might be.

Now, Magnus has found his Alexander, whose love is more powerful and true than an arrow unleashed by his bowstring. And with Alec, Magnus has had to put all of his communication skills to work. They’ve had their ups and downs, their confusions and withholdings, their secrets and their fears. Things between them aren’t perfect now, but they’ve truly invested in their relationship, and communication has been absolutely key in that process.

Things between them are _good,_ and they talk all the time. They share their days, their triumphs and their disappointments. They talk when it’s necessary, and they talk just because they enjoy talking to each other. They talk a _lot._

But there are moments without conversation that speak just as loudly.

Alec smiles just a little every time he enters the loft and Magnus’ magic washes over him as Magnus’ wards permit him to enter. Chairman purrs when his humans come home, winding through their legs, rubbing up against them. The loft even feels different when they’re both home. They might be in different rooms or areas, each doing their own thing, but there’s still this almost intangible sense of connection to the other person.

Sometimes, their hands and sounds say everything. The slide of skin against skin, the slick sounds of bodies moving together, accompanied by moans and gasps and sighs and cries. There are the casual touches they share, shoulders brushing or a gentle touch as Alec reaches around Magnus. Sometimes, they don’t need to talk, and the silence between them is peaceful, companionable, enjoyable. There’s an openness in those moments, a freedom to express themselves without ever being pressured to do so.

Tonight, it’s just a quiet night in. Magnus is watching tv, so a makeup competition is playing in the background. Alec is lying down with his head in Magnus’ lap. He’d been reading, but his book seems to have fallen to his chest, his eyes gradually closing. He looks so peaceful, and Magnus’ heart clenches in his chest. Magnus runs his fingers gently through Alec’s hair and smiles softly down at the man he loves.

Sometimes, words aren’t necessary.


End file.
